The Ultimate Keeta
by joshua213161
Summary: It's the 156th annual Hunger Games! 5 former friends have been chosen to compete this year by an evil mastermind behind the games. "A roller coaster of emotion" Adam Smitch "Hooked 'till the end" Janette Williams


They rode the train. They didn't say a word. Josh and Sammy, from district 8, sat next to each other simply staring down at their plates. They couldn't eat and how could anyone expect them too? In a few days they would be fighting to the death for the sick, twisted, disgusting amusement of those fortunate enough to love in the capitol. "We can run" Sam whispered into Josh's ear. "We can get to the capitol. Get our hotel room, then in the middle of the night we run. Out of the building, out of the districts. No one has to die." Josh looked at Sammy and shook his head.

"Do you remember what happened nearly 6 years ago? 2 brilliant teens decided to run. Remember what happened to them? The controllers found them and put a damn bullet right through their heads." Josh murmured.

"But we'll be different. They were dumb! They went in the middle of the day, we'll go at night. They stayed in the capitol we'll get out of this horrible place." Sam whispered into Josh's ears again.

"No. end of conversation." Josh always was like this. Demanding, bossy, yet too scared to break the rules. He acted like a total bad-ass but he never did anything against the rules.

"Welcome, tributes, to your first day of training!" A female voice said over the loudspeaker. After the boring, long, and very in-depth rules and announcements the tributes began their training. "Sammy-" Josh began but got interrupted.

"Sam, Josh, call me Sam. Sammy is too feminine" Sammy interrupted.

"Fine, Sam, look over there." Josh pointed.

"Is that... Jay? And Louis!" Sammy said excited.

"mm hmm" Josh hummed. Sammy smiled for a minute then came to the realization that they would die eventually. "Shall we, Ma Lady?"

"We shall" Sammy said grabbing Josh's arm.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Josh said with a grin.

"You're here too? Well this sucks." Louis mourned. Just then the 4 Teens; Jay, Louis, Josh, and Sammy, heard stomping coming up behind them. A hand grabbed Josh's shoulder and twirled him around.

"I'd recognize that hair anywhere. Why are you here?" A tall spunky ginger said annoyed.

"Elisha? Who else are we gonna see here? Evan?" Josh blurted with a smirk.

"Too soon bro, that happened what? Last month? And you didn't answer my question!" Elisha's words were a strange mixture of of angry and sad.

"I know it was too soon, sorry. And I'm here for the same reasons you are. The amusement of those sick people at the Capitol." Elisha didn't even realize the other 3 until Jay spoke.

"Uhm, hello? We exist too." Jay interrupted.

"How did this happen? How are we all here for the same games?" Louis asked. Josh and Sammy looked at each other and shrugged .

"Looks like they've met. This is gonna be a games to remember!" Said a man, looking at a monitor, speaking to a tall woman standing behind him.

A few days later they rose from their pods. 24 young, innocent teens about to fight to the death. The 5 good friends all looked at each other and with their eyes told each other where to meet. When the countdown hit 0 most people ran to the center, a few died right away. The 5 friends ran directly behind where they came up and scattered into the forest. Josh ran with Sam close by. Jay and Louis stuck together, while Elisha went off by herself.

After about 15 minutes Josh looked at Sam and said "I think it's safe, lets go meet up with the others, alright?"

"Okay. Uh, Josh. I love you. No matter what happens I love you." Cried Sammy. Josh didn't say anything, refusing to admit his feelings in fear of getting hurt. The 2 ran to the meeting place where the other 3 were already waiting. "Where have you 2 been? We've been waiting for 10 minutes" Said Elisha with an angered look.

"Woah, look Sam, you can see the anger in her eyes!"

"Haha, very funny. Now answer me!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die." Josh said looking over Jay's shoulder. "Who's he?" Josh asked raising his fists ready to snap his neck if necessary.

"Just a guy from my district, Luke." Elisha Stated lowering Josh's fists. "He's cool."

"I wouldn't say cool. But he can live for now." Josh fumed.

"Can we go somewhere safer and do the whole, introducing thing, I don't know anyone here and would like to!" Luke declared looking around nervously.

A few minutes later they arrived at the safest spot they could imagine and set up camp.

"Alright lets introduce ourselves to, Luke" Josh said annoyed.

They went around the circle introducing each other.

"I'm Jay" Said the medium height one with blonde hair.

"Or pretty boy. You can call him either one" Said Louis, the tall dark haired one with a deep voice. "Sorry guess I should introduce myself, I'm Louis"

"I guess you already know Elisha, I'm Josh and this is Sammy, my girlfriend" Just then the sound of 8 cannons could be heard in the far distance. 24 just turned into 16. "This is so sick. I've said it so many times before but it really is the most disgusting thing ever. Pinning 24 people up against each other it's so-" Josh was interrupted again.

"Josh we get it!" Elisha blurted.

"You still have that temper." Louis said swooning.

"You still have a crush on me. Or shall I say, fantasy?" Elisha said staring at Louis. Luke chuckled at this.

"Come on, Elisha! Give him a little Smootchy Smootch! Someone's gonna die this week and if it is Louis don't let him die without ever knowing the lusciousness of Elisha's lips!" Jay teased. Elisha chuckled.

"Why are we joking around? I mean this is a giant blood bath with 1 alive at the end. We shouldn't be laughing and making jokes." Elisha groaned

"We need food, weapons, supplies. We need to go back to the Cornucopia and get something." Josh asked sounding a bit angered.

"Alright, captain obvious. You wanna try to get to center and grab something without knives being flung at you or arrows whizzing past your head? I don't." Said Jay annoyed.

"I don't wanna go but I will. I think we should take a vote. I vote we send in him." Said Josh looking at Luke.

"Come on Josh, he's as much a part of this team as anyone at this point. Back off, I'll go in and you all watch my back, okay?" Said Elisha mad at Josh for even thinking that was a possibility.

"Alright, I'm just saying, he's new. How much can we trust him?"

"Josh, until he back stabs someone, literally, we have no choice." Sammy whispered to Josh in agreement, though at this point she'd agree with anything if it meant she lived longer

"Whatever" Josh said standing up to go to the cornucopia.

Elisha ran to the center looking for anything they could use. To her surprise there was a lot, enough for everyone to have a weapon. Food was scarce though. Running as fast as her legs could carry her she bolted back into the woods to greet the others. "Got it, now RUN" Elisha said scared to death someone saw her. On their way back Luke asked "How did you all meet? You're from different districts." They all looked at each other for a while then Louis said "We used to be from the same district. We would run and play all day, not a care in the world. We were the best friends. Thinking, hoping it would never end. Then one day it fell apart. Our parents got re-located. Different districts, new jobs, 'better opportunities'. We stayed close. We'd sneak out of our districts once a month and talk. Catch up on how we all were doing, things like that. After a while it got hard to meet up. We haven't seen each other for, I don't even know how long. I stopped counting after a year and a half."

"And you all got picked to be in the games? The same game? That's strange, sad but strange." Luke said with a frown. Josh looked down at the ground. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want them all to die.

Back at camp they set up a small fire and made sure the smoke was controlled enough no one could spot it. They put it out after a while just to be safe.

"How are we going to sleep? Shifts? 5 sleep, 1 watches guard, then a few hours later the one watching guard sleeps and wakes up another person?" Jay said almost falling asleep on Elisha's shoulder, Elisha pushing him off.

"I don't see why not" Louis said "I'll take first shift"

Josh set up a spot for Sammy to sleep and then he lied down next to her. Within minutes everyone was asleep. Every 3-4 hours someone would watch guard and someone new would sleep. This kept going all night.

"I'm going to go exploring, I'll go that way." Josh said turning around and pointing East.

"I'll come with" Luke said standing up. Josh looked at him then looked at Elisha. Elisha shrugged and began speaking to Sammy.

"Don't fall behind, don't kill me, and don't talk too much." Josh ordered. The 2 ventured out and for an hour or 2 and couldn't find anything. "I'm headed back, you coming?" Luke said

"In a minute I think I see something." Josh walked forward and saw a head turn and look his way. Josh turned and ran, he couldn't say a thing it was like his voice had been ripped out of him. He bumped into Luke on the way back "RUN!" He exclaimed thinking he was being followed. After realizing he wasn't being followed he stopped running and began to walk back to camp.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"I saw someone. I would've killed them but I wasn't" Josh was at a loss for words. "prepared enough, I guess." A short while later he was back at camp. Elisha was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" Josh asked.

"They went 'Adventuring'." Elisha said puzzled.

"One. You didn't go with? Two. Sam too? She doesn't like the whole killing thing." Josh asked confused.

"One. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Two. Yep Sammy as well. Honestly I think she doesn't like me." Elisha stated a bit disappointed.

A few minutes later 2 cannons were heard. 16 turned to 14. The 3 looked at each other.

"Elisha" Josh said scared. "how long ago did they leave?"

"2-3 hours." Elisha trembled.

"They're strong. They can defend themselves. It wasn't them I'm sure of it" Luke said trying to calm them down, though he, himself, was worried about them too.

Jay came running back to camp, out of breath he stated "He's gone. Louis was killed" Elisha broke down crying. Luke tried comforting her but it didn't work. Josh looked at the ground and then looked at Jay.

"Where's Sam?" Jay, eyes filled with tears because of Louis' death, said

"I'm not sure, we got separated. She's not dead. There were only 2 cannon shots, Louis and Louis' killer. She's out there somewhere."

"I'm going to look for her" Josh said determined. "She's still out there and I'm not gonna let anyone else die tonight, not from this group."

"I'm coming too. I think you need some man power in case you run into someone." Elisha said mocking Josh while at the time being serious.

They went exploring for about a half hour until they saw her. She was laying on the ground with a small pool of blood around her. Josh's eyes filled with tears, Elisha trying to comfort him though she was crying too. Josh picked up her body and carried it to the campsite putting pressure on the wound on the chance she is still alive. When they got back to camp Luke and Jay were already asleep. No one watching guard for some reason. Josh set Sammy down and prayed, though he was not religious, that she was alive and that someone would sponsor them. Josh stayed up all night holding pressure on her wound. Halfway through the night, when everyone was asleep, he was about to give up and face the truth when she coughed up some blood. Josh let out a cry of relief.

"Josh stop." Sam struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"Stop what?" Josh whispered even though he had a good idea about what she meant.

"Stop holding pressure. Let me go. I want to see my mom." Sam said with tears.

"Please. Don't make me give you up. We will have a sponsor by morning, I'm sure of it! Just please stay!"

"No Josh. I want to see my mom, I want to see Evan. Let me go. I can't stand the pain anymore."

"No! You're not leaving me not on my watch!"

Sam tried thinking of ways to make him stop. She couldn't handle the pain and she wanted to go.

"I never loved you. I never cared about you. Let me go! I can't stand to be around you any more!"

Josh looked depressed. He knew what she was trying to do. This thought brought tears to Josh's eyes. More than there was already. He lifted his hands. He took pressure off the wound and let her die. As Sammy was dieing she looked up at him and told him that she loved him more than anyone. More than her own family. And with one final breath she died. 3 cannons were heard within minutes. 14 just turned into 11.

Josh stayed up all night. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted too. He looked at the other 3. He was jealous. He wanted to not know, he wanted to be able to sleep peacefully. He looked at Luke, then to the spear sitting next to him, then back at Luke. He thought about ending him, taking out his anger on the guy he didn't want there in the first place. Josh decided against it. He knew if he did kill Luke, Jay and Elisha would've probably killed him for betraying the team.

The next morning the 4 teens went out to where Josh saw the "head turn" fully loaded with weapons. After a few minutes they reached the sight where Josh saw the person and saw 3 people still there. They devised a plan, they would attack from all four sides. They were in position, they looked at each other. Jay lifted up his right hand. Using his fingers he counted down from 3. when his fingers reached one he mouthed out the word "now". Everyone ran in. The 3 who were being attacked didn't know what had happened. When they saw the 4 teens attacking they sat there in shock. They couldn't move or talk or scream. They were utterly still, still as a statue. The medium height chubby male grabbed a sword and swung right before dieing, cutting Elisha's cheek. "Shi-" She stopped herself before someone else heard her and came to kill them.

After the 3 were dead they started walking back to camp. Elisha kept checking her cheek to see how much blood there was. "I have some Peroxide and a band-aid back at camp" Luke said in a hush tone. Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Where in the hell did you get that?!" Jay stated.

"I got a sponsor the other day"

"And you didn't tell us? And why would someone sponsor you a band-aid and peroxide?" Luke looked at the ground

"I went out. Killed someone, they cut my wrist pretty deep."

Josh pulled Elisha aside. "I don't trust him, he went out and killed someone and then got a-" 3 cannons went off. 11 Turned to 8. After a moment of silence Josh continued. " Then he got a sponsor and didn't tell us. I don't like this and I don't like him. Who knows what else he's keeping from us."

Elisha looked at Luke. He and Jay were talking about something, they couldn't tell what.

"I guess so. I'll talk it over with Jay but I think it's time. Hey, what happened to Sam? She wasn't at camp this morning." Josh looked at her. His eyes full of tears. He didn't have to say anything, Elisha knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Josh. She was an amazing person and a good friend to all of us" Elisha said with a soft tone. Jay looked over and saw Josh in Elisha's arms. Jay sighed and Luke looked at Josh and Elisha, then back at Jay. Jay's eyes had a hint of tear, as if he was trying to hold tears back but wasn't quite strong enough. "You like her don't you?" Luke said looking smug, elbow nudging Jay.

"Don't see how that matters now, at least one of us are gonna die." Jay said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Let her know. Don't let her die without knowing. And don't allow yourself to die with this bottled up" Luke said, then he walked up ahead.

Back at camp Elisha and Josh decided to pull Jay aside. "Luke stay here we'll be back in a second." Elisha demanded. They walked into the woods, far enough that Luke couldn't hear them. "Jay, how would you feel about killing Luke?" Elisha said looking a bit worried.

"WHAT?!" Jay yelled, quickly being hushed by Josh. "What, no! No way!"

"Jay" Josh stated. "he went out and killed someone, he got a sponsor. He didn't tell Anyone! Who knows what else he did and didn't tell us about? And who knows what he's going to do?" Josh exclaimed a bit angered. Jay was silent for a bit, He was clearly thinking it over.

"Josh go talk to Luke or something for a bit I want to talk to Elisha." Jay said sternly. Josh went over to where Luke was. "Do you approve of this? Do you think it's a good idea?" Jay asked.

"I don't WANT to kill him but I think it needs to be done" Elisha said thinking over the situation.

"But is it a good idea? Yes or no!"

Elisha thought it over. After a few seconds she said "Yes. I hate saying this, I don't want to kill him but, yes. It's a good idea."

"Alright. In his sleep though. I don't him to know what's gonna happen." Jay stated disappointed in his choice. Elisha looked over at Josh and nodded. Josh nodded back and had a slight grin, moving his eyes to meet Luke's. Elisha started walking back to Josh and Luke when Jay grabbed her arm. "I like you Elisha. I like you a lot." Elisha was a mixture of angry, happy, and sad. She started walking back to the 2 teens again. Jay grabbed her arm, again. "Please say something!" Elisha stood still for a moment.

"I like you too. But this can't happen. One of us is going to die and I don't want to admit my feelings I can't stand it." She paused for a moment. Just as Jay was going to say something she screamed at the top of her lungs for anyone to hear; "I HATE THESE STUPID FREAKING GAMES!" Everyone looked at her. After a few seconds Josh stood up and walked over to Elisha.

"You just got us killed. There are 8 people left, I'm looking at 4 of them. I'd bet you 3 of the 4 remaining contestants just heard you." Josh exclaimed angry at Elisha. "Let's move out. I don't wanna die today" Josh walked back to camp and packed up as much as they needed and went to a new location.

Walking to the new place Elisha said "I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me and I shouldn't have ever yelled that. I put everyone in danger and I'm sorry." Josh said nothing. He was to mad to speak. About 7 minutes of running they ended up in a new location.

"No one's been here yet, not for a while at least, this is a good place for camp." Jay pointed out.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Look at the freaking leaves! None are crumbled, none are over turned. The terrain is undisturbed! Do you know nothing!?" Josh said letting his anger out. He threw some weapons and food down and stormed off into the woods to blow off steam, keeping a bow and arrow on him just in case.

"Sorry about him. He's wound up and my little outburst didn't help." Elisha stated disappointed in herself.

"He's right though, it was pretty obvious. Now I don't feel as bad." Jay said stopping himself before he said too much. Elisha looked at Jay angered.

"Don't feel as bad about what?" Luke asked.

"I don't feel as bad about" Jay stopped for 2-3 seconds. "Josh flipping out on you. Hate to admit it but, I don't" Jay just saved himself from revealing the plan to Luke.

2 cannons. 8 just turned to 6. Josh walked back to camp covered in blood. "That felt good." Josh said looking Luke in the eyes.

"I'd assume you killed those 2 cannon shots?" Jay asked.

"Yep. Here's a tip. In the Hunger Games. You shouldn't be making out not paying attention to the guy about to but an arrow through your head" Josh said with a smug look. Elisha and Jay looked at each other.

"Who's focused on THAT during a giant fight to the death?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is they needed a sponsor and their logic was 'Who's not a sucker for young love?' Kinda a weird theory I know but it's the only one that makes sense to me"

2 hours later Luke had fallen asleep. Josh, Elisha, and Jay looked at each other and nodded. "Let me do it" Josh said. "Jay won't do it I know that for a fact. If you don't mind Elisha."

"Actually I kinda wanted to do it." Elisha boldly and proudly stated. Josh handed her the spear. She walked over to where Luke was sleeping. A tear rolled down her face. Just the thought of her killing her "Friend" over such stupid things made her upset, but she knew it had to happen. "I'm sorry, Luke" Elisha said in a hush tone. Luke woke up and looked at her. In a daze he looked at her. He didn't say anything but his eyes told everything. With one swift motion she put the spear right between his eyes. He was gone. She broke into tears. Jay ran over and put his arm around her to comfort her. Jay and Elisha both in tears now. Josh stood next to his body and grinned "About time" he thought.

Just then the cannon went off. 6 turned to 5. 2 not in the group. "Tomorrow we go find them. We kill them" Josh said Determined.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Josh? Do we go on an afternoon stroll until we find them? Can we stop for lunch about 3? We need a better fricken plan than 'find them. Kill them' Josh!" Elisha said angered at Josh

"Elisha what's your problem? Wanna make a plan? Fine lets make a plan? Lets sit around with a map of the playing field and map out where to go!"

"My problem is you talked me into killing an innocent man!" Elisha now leveling a spear to Josh's chest.

"He wasn't innocent! If he were a part of this team he would've told us he got a sponsor! And I didn't talk you into killing anyone! You said you wanted to put the spear through his head!" Josh yelled backing away from the spear.

"STOP! You two stop! We're sitting down we are working out a plan. No one is killing anyone in this group till it's just us 3! Got it?" Josh and Elisha looked at each other.

"Got it" They both said at the same time.

"Good. Now lets devise a plan." Jay said angered.

A cannon scared the 3 friends. "What the hell was that? I thought the last 2 people were teamed." Jay said trying to break the silence that had fallen a few minutes earlier.

"Me too. Maybe they didn't kill each other, could have been starvation, infection. The natural ways." Elisha stated proud of how smart she was.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that there is 1 person left and we're wasting time sitting here forming a 'plan' when we should be out there murdering the last remaining person!" Josh exclaimed throwing his weapon on the ground, standing up, and walking away from camp. A few seconds later he came back. "I need this." He said picking up the throwing knives. As he started to walk away again Jay grabbed his arm.

"We are all going to kill this last person just give us a few minutes!" Jay almost shouted as if he were sick of saying the same thing over and over again.

"I'm sitting around any longer. There is 1 person out there and I'm gonna go find him! We didn't need a plan to kill the 3 at that one camp, I didn't need a plan to kill those 2 people earlier, why do I need a plan now?" Josh blurted out, his face was getting visibly red, we was clearly mad at the group.

"Go. Just go. But if you die out there. I won't be sad." Elisha barked out.

"Before you go Josh, what happened to you? I mean, you were always rude and bossy, but we all always had so much fun. Remember the days at District 11? They were so much fun now you act like they never existed and you just became this dark, rude, pardon my language but you became a major douche basically." Jay asked extremely upset in how this all was about to end.

"It's the only way to play. The only way to not get your heart broken." Josh replied with a frown, he looked at the ground and walked away. Elisha watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore. She realized, he cares. She was gonna put a arrow through his head right there. But she realized that e wasn't 100% jerk. He was hiding his feelings so that he didn't get hurt.

Almost 10 minutes later there was a cannon fire. 4 turned to 3. Elisha was worried about Josh. Jay didn't care, he hoped it was Josh. "I'm going out to look for him." Elisha announced.

"I'm coming too. We shouldn't be split up." Jay said picking up a weapon and following Elisha. There was a few minutes of nothing, just walking around looking for any sign of human life. They walked past the Cornucopia and past a few camps. They couldn't believe how much blood there was, everywhere they looked, pools and puddles of blood everywhere.

"Do you hear that?" Elisha asked in a hush tone.

"Hear what?" Jay answered confused.

"Turn around on 3, got it?"

"Alright."

"One... two... THREE!" They both turned around to see someone up in the tree. They turned around again and started running. Knives started whirling past them with the occasional curse word whenever the enemy missed. "That's not Josh, his aim is a lot better!" Elisha stated still running, out of breath. Just then Jay grabbed his bow and an arrow and with one quick motion killed the tree runner.

"It's just us. I don't want this to happen, Elisha, I lov-" Jay tried to get the words out but Elisha interrupted him. Elisha grabbed Jay's head and kissed him.

"We don't have to die, ya know?" Elisha pointed out while backing away from Jay.

"Yes we do, one of us has to at least."

"We can both kill ourselves. There will be no victor, we'll be together in the after life, and the games controller will probably stop us before we do it!" Elisha howled ecstatic

"We can't pull a Keeta. So many other people have tried that eventually the controller caught on and stopped, just let them both die. It won't work. As much as we want it to it won't." Jay said reaching for the throwing knives. Jay held the knife above his chest. "You deserve this, you've tried so hard and studied so much. You're the smartest person I know, and the bravest. You deserve this" Jay quivered with tears rolling down his face.

"Jay don't do it. Please. Jay stop I love you!" Elisha trembled. With a large force Jay lowered the knife into himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner! Please congratulate the winner of the 156th annual Hunger Games!" Cried a voice over the loud speaker. Elisha climbed into her pod and lowered herself down. On her way down she heard a muffled cannon followed by silence, the cheering. She had won. She didn't want to but she did.

"So she's the strongest of those rotten pests." Said the man to the woman behind him "Interesting."

"Oh, Evan, you evil genius." Said the woman.

A month or so later there was a knock at Elisha's front door. "Right on schedule!" She said moving her hand to make the "Please come in" motion.

"Can you believe that worked? Whoever the controllers are of the games, they sure are dumb." Said the person who came to her door.

"What was it like?" Elisha asked while going to the kitchen table and sitting down across from him. "Faking death? And how did they not see your chest move when you breathed?"

"It hurt like hell but the payoff was great! My existence is secret which sucks. I miss my folks. No one knows I'm alive except you." He said

"I've missed you. I've missed you more than you can believe."

"You? Missed little ol' me? Well I missed you too. I got you something. Close your eyes!" He said kneeling onto the ground. "Open them." Elisha opened her eyes and let out a gasp. "Elisha Kaomi, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife that no one can know about?" Elisha let out a chuckle, then nodded her head.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes, I love you, Josh!"


End file.
